As Long as We Are Together
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Fluff one-shot for Week of Randomness! Rachel feels like Nigel and she have no time for anything anymore. Is it true?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: This is for day 3 of Week of Randomness! Okay, sorry this is so late! For some reason I was having ALOT of writer's block for this day so I JUST typed this. Nigel and Rachel might be a bit OOC so I am very sorry for that. :( HAPPY FLUFF DAY! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"I would love for us to hang out but…Nigel and I are just too busy. Sorry Kuki, tell Hoagie, Abby, and Wally that we'll try next time, bye," Rachel spoke frankly as she hung up her cell phone.<p>

She sighed lowly as she set her phone on the marbled counter in the kitchen.

It was the fifth time in a row she had to cancel on friends. Life had gotten so busy lately with their jobs, adult secret missions, cleaning, and many other different circumstances that seemed to come up.

Rachel desperately wanted the free time to just relax with friends but she honestly did not even have enough time to spend with her own husband nowadays.

One day he would have a meeting and then the next there would be some missions to attend to. Everyday would be pretty much the same.

Today Kuki tried to persuade them to join the rest of the gang to dinner and dancing, which it was kind of obvious who's idea that was, but Nigel was swamped with different things for his job and Rachel was stuck cleaning the house.

They would just have to find the spare time some other day perhaps.

Nigel stalked into the kitchen, clutching a cup in his hand.

"Do you need something?" Rachel questioned her husband as she sat at the table.

"Just getting some coffee," Nigel answered as he poured some into his cup.

"Coffee? You hardly ever drink coffee unless you need something to keep you awake. Have you not been sleeping again, Soldier?" Rachel cocked her eyebrow in wonder.

Nigel shook his head, "I had a mission to go to last night and then work today…I haven't really found time for rest."

"Maybe you should take a short nap," Rachel suggested.

"I can't, Rach. I have to get this work done," Nigel yawned, "I don't need any rest anyways."

Rachel shook her head sadly at Nigel.

Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"Okay then," She sighed, glancing down at some old photos in their photo album.

She gazed down at their wedding day picture and smiled slightly at it.

Nigel took notice of the picture and gave a small smile, walking into the next room.

She propped her head up with her elbow as she looked more at the pictures, longingly.

"Would you like some ice cream?"

Rachel glanced up at Nigel quizzically, "Weren't you supposed to be working?"

Nigel scratched the top of his bald head, "Awe, it'll still be there when we're done. Right now I would like to spend time with my wife for a change."

Rachel grinned, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Just because he worked a lot, did not mean he could not take a break.

Rachel then pulled out some ice cream and tried scooping it.

A frown plastered on her face as the ice cream seemed to be so frozen that it would not get on the spoon. She tried more forcefully, trying as hard as she could to get it out.

Nigel stood to his feet, coming toward her when all of a sudden, the scoop of vanilla flew into the air, splatting onto the Brit's head.

Her eyes grew as she looked over at her husband.

He scowled as Rachel covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh at her husband's discomfort.

She could not help it as she burst into fits of laughter.

Nigel frowned, scooping abit of ice cream and planting it on top of her head with an amusing smirk.

She stared at him for a second as they both began to chuckle at one another.

"Why don't we wait for it to thaw?" Rachel said, chuckling as she cleaned the ice cream from her head and handed Nigel a towel.

Nigel nodded as he started to wipe his head with the towel.

She took a seat on the couch as Nigel followed close behind her and sat down as well, throwing the towel into the corner.

They both smiled at one another lovingly as Rachel pecked his lips.

He grinned, pressing his lips to hers passionately.

She kissed him back with every loving feeling she had then released, leaning her head against his shoulder as they sat on the couch.

"Thank you," Rachel whispered softly into his ear.

"…For what?" Nigel looked down at her.

Rachel shrugged with a smile, knowing that Nigel already knew the answer.

Nigel smiled down at her, "No, thank you... for being my wife."

A blush spread across Rachel's face as she grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too," He replied, "I always will."

"Do you think it is ever possible that we could do this again?"

Nigel gave it a small thought and nodded, "Definitely."

Rachel smiled.

Even though it was not dancing, having dinners, or going to see movies…they still had the best time being with one another at home.

As long as they could squeeze time in for being together every day, they would always be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was not too bad but I tried my best. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
